


Jealous

by apolloxbvcky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Steve Rogers, Jealous Steve, Jealousy, M/M, steve - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolloxbvcky/pseuds/apolloxbvcky





	Jealous

Bucky had finally joined the Avengers a while ago, and he had been living in the compound for about the same time.

He also had (in Natasha’s words “fucking finally”) started officially dating Steve Rogers not long after that happened.

And that day had started as any other, with a make out session on bed, a light breakfast, a good run, and a second breakfast after that.

Until Tony arrived, yelling that he was going to work with one of the brightest minds on the country. What no one had expected was that mind to be Reed Richards, or him to bring his whole team. Or one of the members of the team being Steve Roger’s clone.

In that exact moment, Bucky was between Steve and the clone, Johnny. They were looking at each other like a kid looks at a text book for the first time; and Bucky was looking at them incredulous. The similarity was amazing. But just physically: Johnny had said about five whole sentences, and it was enough for Bucky to know that man was nothing like his boyfriend. Specially because, meanwhile Steve needed 70 years to ask him out, Johnny had sent him enough  ints for hi to know that Johnny wanted to take him to bed.

Obviously, he had rejected him.

“You sure? You’re gonna miss a lot.” the fire guy said.

“Yes, John. I’m sure.”

“You can call me Johnny. Well, call me John… As long as you call me.” he finished, winking at him.

“Gross.” Bucky mumbled.

The young man laughed, but Steve looked at him with the worst look on his eyes. It was obvious that he didn’t like what the clone was saying to his boyfriend.

Bucky held his boyfriend’s hand, squeezing it, and looked at him, trying to calm him down. He need to know Bucky loved only him.

“How long you say you’re staying?” Bucky asked.

“Until Reed and Stark finish.”

“How long’s that?” 

“Way more I can handle.” Steve said between his teeth.

Bucky, who had not let his hand go, stroke it, trying to smooth his boyfriend’s anger. But it didn’t work.

“I think… Steve and I are leaving.” the brunette said.  
“So early?” Johnny asked.

“Yeah, we have… something to finish.”  
“Maybe I can come with you?”

“NO.” Steve said. “It’s a… couples thing.” he told him, taking Bucky’s arm and dragging him to the elevator. Once in there, Bucky took his hand again.

“You okay?”

“The way he was looking at you… I don’t like him. I don’t want him around.”  
Bucky laughed. “Stevie… Don’t be jealous.” he got close to him, taking him by the cheeks and kissing him. “You know I only love you.”

“Not even my younger clone?” 

Bucky shrugged. “Always liked ‘em old.”

Steve smiled, taking Bucky by the waist and kissing him.”


End file.
